Dreaming of You Tonight
by Lady Flick
Summary: SasSak...It's been two years since Sasuke left Konoha, but Sakura still finds herself dreaming of the Uchiha's face, hearing his voice, seeing those dark onyx eyes. It's been two years, and she still can't forget him. Why won't he let her forget...?


**Author's Note:** Ok guys, this is my first attempt at a Naruto one-shot/song-fic :) so I hope it's ok. I think I could have done better, but here it is. Please let me know what you think, reviews are much appreciated. Now,

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura belong to me...so no lawsuits, mmk:) & _'Dreaming of You Tonight'_ is a song by the talented and deceased singer **S**elena.

(x) (x) (x) (x) (x)

**Dreaming of You Tonight...**

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too _

I lay in my room, wide awake, and absently staring into the shadows that hovered across the ceiling. My eyes fluttered every now and then, as sleep crept into my being. But I willed them to stay open, refusing to be lulled back into my dream world where Sasuke resided. I forced myself to stay awake, to never fall back asleep…if I did I would see him, I would hear his voice…I would feel his lips brush mine, as if recalling a faint memory--one that never occurred.

Many a night had I been aimlessly wandering the streets of Konoha, almost reliving the night that he left, that he packed up and just abandoned us here…abandoned me here. Everything in this village reminded me of Sasuke, the bridge, the academy, my very team…there was no escaping his haunting memory. I would never forget. Why wouldn't he ever let me forget…?

It was only in my mind, that he still existed, that he was there…but my thoughts were nothing but silly fantasy. Most everything that I dreamt had never happened…or never would. And yet thinking about him, convincing myself that he was with me and whispering sweet nothings in my ear about how he loved me, how he'd come back for me, I felt at peace, comforted.

Dancing serenely through my imagination, my heaven, I would find him, and he would love me…his grave face would smile, those dark eyes would brighten, and he would say, "I could never leave you," he would tell me that he loved me. And I would say it back. He would stroke my cheek. I'd touch his hair, he'd pull me close, and I would lean into his chest….

_Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me_

And then morning would arrive all too soon, my dream world would be shattered. I would wake up and find that he was never there, that he had never returned…and that he had never confessed that he loved me. Every morning thus far I've wept, cried pitifully in my bed, calling for him, whispering his name…beckoning him to come back, to return to me, to stop the torment that he put me through, but he never returned.

I wondered at the ability he possessed of lifting my spirits, bringing a smile to my face and making me forget about anything but us, of him and me, together and in love. Just his voice would send chills up my spine, his glance made my stomach flip. His mere presence could send me into such a state of ecstasy that nothing could touch me, nothing could bring me down…into a place where nothing could ever hurt me again.

Except him of course. _He_ could hurt me again. _He_ could hurt me as many times as he wished. Uchiha Sasuke, the only one who could show me heaven, and the only one who could hurl me back down into the fiery pit of torment behind hell's gates. Such power he possessed, the influence he held over me was unnerving and yet wonderful all the same. He was probably unaware of how much I truly felt for him, how much he unknowingly toyed with my heartstrings.

I turned over in my bed, stuffing my face into the pillow, wishing that he would appear at my window and apologize for leaving.

"I'm so sorry Sakura," he would murmur and I would approach him, watch him step into my room, soaked head to foot by the pouring rain outside. I would lift a hand to brush the hair from his eyes, and he would catch my wrist, and kiss me…

_Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?  
_

But that was just nonsense. I was nothing but a stupid little girl dreaming up silly little stories. In my mind Sasuke was never himself, he was never cold, never alone…he always smiled at me, and called me beautiful. He'd always hold me and say how much he loved me. And that wasn't at all like the Sasuke I missed…my dreams could never fill that empty void. Nothing…_no one_, could

The memory of his last night always bubbled back into my thoughts, reminding me of exactly how idiotic I had been acting. Even if he came back, it wouldn't be for me. He wouldn't wrap his arms around me and profess his undying love. Why did I think that anyway? Why would I dream up such nonsense?

…because no matter how cold he had been towards me, no matter how well I knew him, no matter how sure I was that he didn't care for me the way I did for him, I always hoped that one day he would return my love…I always hoped that one day he would return for me…

_I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you(Yes, I do)  
_

My thoughts often flitted back to the moment I told him how much he truly meant to me. I opened my heart then, offering it up to him, hoping that maybe, just maybe, if he realized how important he was to me, he wouldn't leave. But again, it was childish fantasy. He had refused my love, given it back to me with curt words…little did he know, that when he tossed it back, I failed to catch it.

My heart shattered at my feet, at his retreating shadow. Oh what I would give to be able to have seen his face when I confessed my love, did he even care? Did he wonder what it would be like to stay? To stay with me? Did he even realize the unfaltering truth behind my words?

I wasn't just some hopeless little girl spurting out empty promises. Everything I had said was true, to this day, they were still so painfully true…

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me  
_

I shot up in my bed, thoroughly frustrated at myself. What had I become? I've been sulking for years, living off faint memories of the past, feeding on dreams that were never to come true. I was wasting away in Konoha, distracted from my studies, isolated from my friends…I was dying inside, and you could see it in my eyes. You could sense it In my presence and find it in my broken smile.

Standing, I stalked to my window. Enough was enough, I couldn't live like this. There was no way to forget, it was impossible. Two years he's been gone, two years, and here I was wasting away in my room, hoping for the impossible and refusing to move on. But no one understood, they didn't realize how much my heart ached for him, pined for him…it was unbearable from the start, and even more so now.

Lifting the window, I slid my leg through the crack, letting it dangle over the sill. I was getting hysterical, I was at the point of insanity, I could feel it, my body obsessing for his touch, my ears waiting for his voice. I was tired of waiting for the day he'd come back. I was tired of waiting for my dreams to come true…I was naïve in believing they ever would…

_Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you  
Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin_

Feeling my feet hit the ground, I started running. The wind whipped at my face like cool blades, drying the tears that rushed down my cheeks. I didn't know where I was going, didn't know what I was going to do. I just had to get away, I had to run…if I couldn't face his memory I'd escape from it. But was that possible? Was it possible to forget?

Did I want to forget?

I came to a halt at the bridge.

Time stopped. My heart skipped a beat.

"S-Sasuke…?"

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said, "I love you; I love you too"_

I blinked. Could it be? Was it possible? Everything stood still and I was blissfully unaware of our surroundings. All thoughts left my mind, and I stared blankly at the boy who's been gone for two years. I couldn't think of anything to say, I lost control of my body. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. It was like looking at a dream…another dream.

I would wake up again, I knew I would. The thought scared me, but this felt all too real. Was he really back? Was it really him?

The boy stood on the bridge, watching me, unmoving. What was he thinking? Why did he come back? I wanted to yell at him and scream, and hold him close. I wanted to ravage at his face, punch him in the gut, and kiss him until all his wounds were healed. How I longed to slap that handsome face of his for leaving, and then bring it close to mine to peer into the eyes I've missed so endlessly.

All was silent as he turned to me, walked up to me and stood mere inches from my face. My heart was thudding in my ears. I couldn't read his eyes…what was he thinking?

Though my gaze never left his somber face, I saw his hand rise to catch my chin between his fingers. The look in his eyes pained him, how I wish I could erase that pain…tilting my chin up, he made me stare deeply into those dark eyes that have haunted my nights,

"Why, Sakura?" He whispered obscurely, searching my face for answers I didn't have, but wanted so desperately to give. I didn't understand. Why what? My voice caught in my throat when I tried to reply, and so I didn't. He looked down at me faintly, as though he were staring at a memory.

I touched his face then, tenderly stroking his cheek. He was startled at my gesture, but kept still. He didn't pull away. I still couldn't speak. After all these years of dreaming and fantasizing about his return, my voice failed me when they came to life.

He sighed irritably then, at my silence? At his own internal frustration? Perhaps both…

"Why can't I forget you?"

I had no time to be shocked by his statement, for at that sweet moment his lips touched mine and caught my fresh tears in the very kiss I had envisioned in my silly little fantasies…

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly..._

(x) (x) (x) (x) (x)

**A/N: **Mmk, I have no idea how to do that line thing O.o for some reason it won't let me, so anyway, that's it :) i really hope you guys liked it and thanks so much for reading it. Reviews again are very much appreciated, I'd love to know how I did on my first try at a one-shot (: Hope you enjoyed it, haveaniceday! x SoSu x (x Social Suicide x)


End file.
